


Christmas Drabbles

by 4always7caskett



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Kisses, F/M, Mistletoe, Snowed In, first snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 19,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4always7caskett/pseuds/4always7caskett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of holiday drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Christmas couldn’t come soon enough this year. At first, Kaitlyn thought she was just extra excited due to it being their first married, in their new house, and without skating to worry about but then the uneasy feeling started getting worse. Her stomach churned when she woke up in the morning of the 22nd. Rolling over she lay her head on Andrew’s chest trying to push down the feeling. Then it all rushed up and she bolted from bed into the bathroom barely sinking to the floor in time to wretch up what was left of last night’s dinner. Now that, was something new. It happened again the next morning and the light bulb went off. After a secret, no matter how hard it is to escape a worried husband, quick visit to the store her suspicions were confirmed, baby Poje was on the way.

If she was excited before, Kaitlyn was beside herself now. She had wanted to tell Andrew immediately but thought of an even better idea.

Christmas morning seemed to come about a year after she slipped that last gift under their tree. The snow was falling when she woke up, the same uneasy feeling in her stomach and slowly crept from bed before it consumed her in attempt not the wake Andrew or arouse further suspicions he might, probably didn’t, have.

He was still asleep when she got back to bed. He looked so at peace, like a little boy. She wondered if their child would have his smile. She hoped they would. And his eyes too, she loved his eyes. She couldn’t wait a second longer. With a squeal she jumped on the bed.

“Andrew, wake up. Guess what today is?” She flopped on top of him, running her hands through his hair as his eye lids fluttered open and mouth turned up in a smile.

“Merry Christmas, baby,” he said, voice deep with sleep. She giggled and blushed, imagining next year and the _real_ baby with them. He sat up cradling her to his chest and kissed her forehead.

“Come on,” she tugged at his hand, “let’s go open presents!” Andrew laughed at her enthusiasm but followed as she dragged him down the stairs. She plopped down on the floor in front of the tree pulling him down with her and settled back against his chest.

“You first,” he encouraged with a squeeze to her side.

“No, I want you to go first.”

“You sure?” She nodded fervently.

 He reached out to grab a box. Then, changing his mind went to another. Kaitlyn was wiggling against the ground watching in anticipation. He almost took hold of _the_ gift and then moved away. Kaitlyn caught his hand and directed it back towards the box.

“Awfully anxious this morning, are we?” Andrew teased. His hands tore slowly against the tape with a teasing glance. She sighed in frustration staring at his hands as if she were trying to will them to move along a bit. He laughed at her and finally tore the paper completely open and threw it off behind him. The frame was upside down in his hands and he turned it over and read the words in the picture frame out loud.

_Coming soon…baby Poje. Can’t wait to meet you, Daddy._

“Kait?” His eyes were glowing as he turned to her slowly, a smile playing against his lips. Her cheeks glowed rosy and her mouth turned up. She nodded slowly. Her eyes glistened with tears. He fell forward crushing her into his chest kissing any and everywhere he could on her. She laughed, squeezing back with equal power.

“We’re having a baby,” she said laughing at the words as they fell off her tongue. His eyes were as wet as hers.

“This is the best present ever.” He kissed her slowly with his hands on her still flat stomach.

“Merry Christmas, Mommy,” she giggled at his words, “and baby.” He bent down and kissed their little one.

“Merry Christmas, Daddy.”  


	2. Prompts

Don't get excited, this isn't an update. I'm planning on writing all throughout December but I need your help! Send me prompts so I can write what you want to read (: Open to all FS ships.


	3. Day 1 of Christmas Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic prompt: Haven Denney and Brandon Frazier kiss underneath some mistletoe.

Brandon remembers Christmas with Haven from a young age, back when they still danced on roller skates and he was still stupid enough to think she didn’t know he’s always had a big crush on her. Her older sister used to tease them about finding mistletoe and sneaking under it. Haven’s cheeks would blush furiously and she’d throw her tiny body against her sister and fight her away. He kinda thought it was a funny idea to kiss her but as he grew older, he liked the idea more and more and recently, he thought maybe she would like the idea too.

 

Last Christmas, he was in Colorado Springs and she was in Vail for Christmas and it was to be the first time in awhile that they had’t spent the holidays together. He wished they would have because he missed her in a way that made him never want to spend the holidays apart again. So he called her to tell her exactly that but when she answered the phone he chickened. Instead, he just listened to her tell him about the lovely dinner her family had and how much she’d missed the snow while she was in Florida. She said her knee was feeling better and she couldn’t wait to see him again in a few days. He almost said he was crazy enough to drive to Vail and see her now. He almost admitted he was crazy about her. 

 

He blamed it on the Christmas program they put together and the fact that they skated to it together around and around a gorgeous tree. How she laughed when the snow started falling and he pulled her close. Yeah, that’s what it was. It wasn’t feelings. 

 

But it was, and he was crazy for her so he kissed his mom on the forehead and grabbed his keys off their hook by the door and he’s off in a flurry of flakes against the windshield. He went to the rink and he skated the program alone and he imagined that next year maybe he’d let her know how he felt and they could skate it again and he could kiss her at the end. He made a Christmas promise then that he would show her how he felt. 

 

It was a year later and Haven and Brandon were back in Colorado Springs for the month of December. She hummed a lot lately, and he could have sworn she didn't do that before. The rink at the Olympic Training Center had shifted it’s warm up playlists to Christmas songs and there was a little extra skip in Haven’s step every time she saw a little sparkle or red and white decoration. 

 

Brandon would often ask her, "Did you catch a Christmas bug?" and she'd laugh and smile at him and make him dance with her to whatever song was playing or the one she was humming as they walked through the mall. It was a Brandon bug, not a Christmas bug, she would think but kept her mouth shut and pulled him closer.

 

One Saturday they decided to go see what kind of Christmas trouble they could stir up. Haven insisted the trouble shouldn't go past deciding who had the prettiest lights on display, she didn't need any more trouble than that, not when all she could think about was finding a cozy, quiet corner of the world shifting those lines between her and Brandon. They bundled up with the hot chocolate Haven had made in travel mugs and set out to drive around the neighborhoods together. Brandon turned up the heat and Haven turned up the music. 

 

Turning through the neighborhoods Haven commented on her appreciation for the classic white lights and Brandon tended to favor the brightly colored extravagant displays. Somewhere along the way one of them took the other’s hand as they looked out at the lights, neither tried to let go. 

 

“Do you want to go into town? I hear they have lights out now.” Haven nodded from the seat beside him and gave his hand a squeeze. She remembered Caydee teasing her last year, about the mistletoe that hangs across the street from the Christmas tree. She suggested Haven take Brandon under it and try her luck. Haven thought her sister caught a fever and laughed it off. But that night, while Haven was on the phone with Brandon, she looked up at the mistletoe and as she looked at it and listened to him talk to her, it didn’t seem like a bad idea at all. 

 

“Hey Brandon, let’s park and walk around the Christmas tree.” She suggested as they got into town. 

 

“You know, Caydee keeps…” he blushed and pulled his hand away from hers but she chuckled and trapped his fingers between hers. 

 

“Me too, wanna find it?” She felt her cheeks flushing too. They were kinda dating sorta definitely dating without talking about it. Apparently that gave her a little bit of extra confidence. 

 

Brandon got out of the car first and rushed around to open her door for her. He felt like this was something you should do when the girl you’ve been unofficially dating suggests you go hang out under some mistletoe. 

 

She takes his hand and doesn’t let go as they circle the tree…once…twice…then she stops and turns towards him. He smiles shyly at her and she giggles. 

 

“Want to check out what’s over there,” Haven teases pointing to the mistletoe over her shoulder. 

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Brandon tugged on her hands and walked, more like skipped over to the display. Haven was humming again, a Christmas song he definitely recognized. As they stopped under the mistletoe she sang the last few words to him as she pulled his face down to hers, hands in the hair at the nape of his neck.

 

“All I want for Christmas is you,” and she kissed him and he was hers forever.


	4. Day 2 of Christmas Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a fic.. Title: "Baby, It's Cold Outside" - Characters: WeaPo - Concept: after a lifelong dream of skating in NYC, Andrew drops to one knee at the end of their program.
> 
> I’m combining this with an idea of my own (: Kaitlyn likes to sing lyrics to Andrew and he doesn’t mind.

They spent a lot of time over the summer in their new apartment in New Jersey but there were still boxes stored away in the front hall closet yet to have been opened and sorted to store the contents properly in their new home. That’s what Andrew found himself doing on Wednesday afternoon when Kaitlyn got an email asking if they had a Santa costume he could wear for the opening number at the tree lighting. 

 

He was sure they didn’t have anything of the sort but Kaitlyn said they did and over the years he’d learned that the right answer was always, “Yes dear, you’re right.” Usually she was, anyways so the less fight he gave, the easier it was to concede. Regardless, he liked the smile she gave him after it all. 

 

He could hear Kaitlyn humming in the kitchen as she mixed together ingredients for sugar cookies. He was on his third box and so far none had anything Christmas or skating related. He opened the third box and was happy to see this one at least contained skating costumes. He dug around, pulling out Kaitlyn’s dresses and laying them out to be hung later to stop any further wrinkling. He had almost reached the bottom when he felt the soft touch of velour against his fingers. Success. 

 

Pulling the suit from the box he noted it was still in good condition, suspenders and all. Kaitlyn loved suspenders. Gathering the dress up in his arms to cover the suit, Andrew stood from the floor and made his way towards their bedroom to hang the dresses and try on the suit for Kaitlyn. 

 

“How’s it going, Santa?” she teased over the counter as she rolled out the cookie dough. 

 

“Good, just going to hang up some old dresses of yours,” he winked at her and dashed into their room shutting the door behind them. Discarding the dresses over the chair in the corner of their room, Andrew quickly shrugged off his t-shirt and pants a pulled on the red velour and the suspenders, skipping the jacket which would complete the look for the show. Giving himself a once over in the mirror, he decided this would do to get Kaitlyn’s attention. 

 

Pulling the door back open, he stepped out of their room and sauntered into the kitchen. She didn’t look up at his entrance so he gave a little, “ho, ho, ho,” to which she giggled before she looked up. 

 

Her cheeks flushed pink and her giggles smoothed into a big smile. She slowly removed her hands from the dough and wiped them on the towel she had slung over her shoulder. 

 

“Santa baby,” she whispered, waggling her finger at him and beckoning him across the room. 

 

“Have you been a good girl?” He asked as he made his way over to her. 

 

“Been an angel all year,” she sang to him. As he reached her, ever the sucker for suspenders, she slid her hands under them at his shoulders and ran them down his chest, watching as his muscles twitched under her touch. 

 

“I suppose you want me to hurry down your chimney, tonight?” He stopped her hands at the waist of the ridiculous red pants and intertwined their fingers. 

 

“Forgot to mention one little thing…” she sang again, looking up at him through her eyelashes and twisting their hands so he was holding a single finger, “a ring.”

 

“It won’t be on the phone,” Andrew said and crashed their lips together. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bryant Park is glowing with Christmas cheer that reflects off Kaitlyn’s cheeks making her shine with a happiness Andrew has rarely seen before. It makes his brain go, “I love you,” with every glance her way and touch of her hand and his heart clench tight with every giggle she throws over her shoulder to him. 

 

Johnny, ever the realist, pulls him aside and suggests he makes more than one of Kaitlyn’s dreams come true while they’re here. Andrew doesn’t understand at first but then Johnny mimics kneeling in front of him and Andrew’s sure he knows what is being suggested. 

 

So, he formulates a plan. Andrew has known what he wants to say to her when he proposes for years and he knows he’s probably going to flub it anyway and sputter out something not quite right but he’s okay with that. That’s the easy part of it all. He’s enlisted Johnny to help, he gave him a deranged smile while Andrew detailed his plan and then they kept the secret from Kaitlyn. 

 

The opening number goes without flaw. Kaitlyn squeezes his Santa ass in a way reminiscent of the other night as they part ways to change into their outfits for their own number. He is sure she is more beautiful than all the lights around them when they return to each other. 

 

“Baby, it’s cold outside. Will you keep me warm?” She teases, sliding into his side and under his arm as they watched Javi finish skating before their turn on ice. 

 

“If you insist,” he bemoans teasingly before pulling her flush against him and resting his cheek on her head. They sway together to the music and as Javi takes his bows, Andrew slowly kissed Kaitlyn’s forehead before separating from her. 

 

They take the ice and skate with a flourish of holiday joy, Kaitlyn’s from well, being Kaitlyn, and Andrew’s from watching her. The skate ends as soon as it begins and Andrew turns them away from the ice entrance to bow. 

 

Turning them around again, Johnny is on the ice right behind them to which Kaitlyn lets out a surprised giggle and Andrew feels his palms start to sweat. Andrew takes both Kaitlyn’s hands in his, their bodies facing each other but her head looking towards Johnny, questioning him. Johnny smiles and pulls a mistletoe from behind his back. 

 

“Andrew,” Kaitlyn laughs turning back towards him. Then she lets out a gasp, looking down at him on one knee on the ice in front of her. 

 

“Kaitlyn, hi.” 

 

“Hi,” she says, tears already clogging her throat. 

 

“Usually under a mistletoe I would ask for a kiss from you. But this year, I kinda wanted to ask for a little bit more.” 

 

He lets go of one of her hands to take the jewelry box Johnny was holding out to him. Andrew opens it slowly, presenting the ring, not on the phone, to her. 

 

“You’re my best friend, and my glowing heart, and my favorite person in the whole world. I want to spend all the Christmases with you forever making sure you get all your wishes and that I am the one to keep you warm. Kaitlyn Weaver, will you kiss me under the mistletoe and promise to marry me?” 

 

Andrew is crying enough to barely get the words out and he’s not even sure what he said to her just knows he asked and in the next moment she is nodding. 

 

“Yes, yes, Andrew, of course.” She leans down, cupping his face with her hands and kissing him soundly. Their foreheads fall together as their lips parts, warm breath coming out quickly between them. Kaitlyn giggles as she wipes at the tears on his cheeks and her own. 

 

He stops her hands and takes the left in his own, slowly sliding the ring on her finger and leaving a kiss on her knuckle and a whispered, “I love you,” against her skin. 

 

“All I wanted for Christmas was you,” she sings, kissing him again as he stands wrapping her in his arms. 

 

“That’s all I want forever,” he says breaking their kiss and cuddling into her neck. 

 

She pulls her hand around from where it rested on his back, the ring sparkling in the light of Christmas around them. She joins their hands together, laying them against his heart, ring facing out, she whispers, “Me too.”


	5. Day 3 of Christmas Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic prompt: Madison Chock and Evan Bates snuggle indoors during a snowstorm.

His washing machine was broken and they were leaving for the grand prix final in approximately 23 hours, according to the last check of his watch. He didn’t have clean underwear left in his drawers and was desperately low on t-shirts that didn’t have a slight “man stink” as Madi called it. There’s a forecast of snow for tonight and he really doesn’t want to think about leaving the house with that in mind. But he calls Madi anyway, packs up his suitcase, dirty clothes and all, bringing his little dog with him, preparing for the worst. 

Madi lets him in with a smile showing no signs of feeling the same stress coursing through his veins. 

“You look frazzled,” she says as she leads him through her kitchen to the laundry room off to the side leaving their dogs to bark in reunion at each other in the living space.   
 “We are leaving in 21 and a half hours and I don’t have any clean underwear,” he blurts out then blushes.   
 “Worried that might stop you from getting the attention of all the girls over in France?” she teases, sliding up onto the drier as he starts loading the washing machine. He stops and looks up at her, face side ways and questioning. 

“Just one girl’s attention I’m looking for,” he smiles and he’s pretty sure he sees her heart speed up under the sweatshirt she’s wearing. She blushes then, her fingernails suddenly becoming very interesting. 

He continues loading his clothes and babbles on mindlessly about this new TV show he discovered last night and how sure he is that she would like it but she’s not really hearing him. When he finishes, he stands, putting a hand on her knee and startling her from whatever hole she fell down. 

“Sorry, got a little lost in my mind there.” 

He offers her his hand and she takes it as she hops off the dryer. She doesn’t let go after she’s securely on the ground. Just turns to him, and smiles tugging him out to her couch. 

“I was about to turn on a Christmas movie. Do you want to join?”

“I don’t exactly have anywhere else to go.” He chuckled and sat down on the couch with her. All three dogs soon filled the space between them and Madi picked up the remote. She went to Netflix and began flipping through the Christmas selections. 

“I know you probably don’t want to watch it but…” she trailed off. She was giving him the most convincing puppy dog eyes he’d every see. 

“Play Love Actually. I think it’s Gucci’s favorite movie.” He scratched her dog’s head lovingly and Madi’s heart jumped, like it did a lot lately around him. She tried to ignore it but there was only so many times she could “accidentally” grab his ass and “accidentally” brush their lips “for the sake of the program” before she was going to burst. 

“I think you’re just a sucker for romcoms.” She settled back against the couch and looked up at him through her lashes. He wanted to use another cheesy line on her but decided against it. 

“Something like that.” Instead, he reached across the back of the sofa to tuck her hair behind her ear. 

The movie began and their attention shifted to the screen. At least physically it did, but Madi couldn’t stop feeling her skin burn where he’d touched it and wondering how she could distract the dogs to clear up that space between them. 

She jumped about 30 minutes into the movie when the loud beeping from the washing machine goes off. Evan laughed and got off the couch to go change the load. She sighed in relief to have a moment to catch her breath. She had to do something about the way she was feeling. 

Scooting more towards the middle of the couch, Madi thought about the blanket in the laundry room, any excuse to try and get Evan close. 

“Evan, can you bring the blanket in there back with you. I’m a little cold.”

“Yeah,” he yelled back and she heard him fumbling around with the dryer a little and the slam of the washing machine being shut. She counted his foot steps back towards her and let out a gasp when she felt the warmth of his body slide behind hers on the couch. 

“Thought I could help keep you warm.” Her face flushed as his breath tickled against her neck and she thought she might have been crazy to wish she was cuddling him mere moments ago. He threw the blanket over them and his hand slid over her waist and she thought that just maybe this is okay. 

Her breathing isn’t quite normal and he’s a little concerned so he tries rubbing gently against her ribs. She just lets out a little yelp and he pulls his hand away.   
 “Is this not okay? I kind of thought things were going this way.” She turned to fully look at him and he looks a little confused and a lot sad and her own heart sinks. She swallows hard and figures it’s now or never. 

“This was all I was thinking about for the past half hour but I just…I didn’t think we’d ever get here and the more time I spend with you the more I realize how long I’ve been wanting us to get here and we’re here and this is different and it’s okay.” She was rambling and he didn’t quite care because at the end of it all she collapsed against him. 

“You’ve been wanting this to happen for awhile?”

“I kinda have a big crush on you, Bates.” She wrapped her arms around him.

“Good, because I have a big crush on you too.” 

He held her close and placed a long kiss on the top of her head. She reached for the remote and hit play but neither spent much of the rest of the night watching the film. Madi let her hands wander affectionately up and down his torso and Evan discovered that her hair really was as nice to run his fingers through as he suspected. Snow fell around them and the world outside grew colder. The dogs cuddled closer and they tried really hard not to think about how much of a little family they already looked and felt like, the two of them and their 3 dogs together. 

“You better stay,” Madi said sleepily as the credits rolled by. “The snow is falling pretty hard out there.”


	6. Day 4 of Christmas Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble idea! Tessa and Scott head home for the holidays after a extremely stressful/feel-y NHK. They try to navigate family holiday parties w/o their family guessing that they are together but the holidays get the best of them?

“So you can play it cool, right Scott?” She asked over the phone the night before their families’ had planned to go Christmas tree shopping. 

 

“Tess, I’m the master of cool. You’re the one who can’t keep your hands off me.” She snorted out a laugh over the phone. They were probably equally as bad at the whole we’re not together show they put on in front of the world but it was worth it.

 

“That’s funny because I recall your hands being the ones that kept wandering to my ass at the banquet.”

 

“You had a very nice dress on. My hands just kept slipping.”

 

“Sure, sure. That’s exactly what it was.”

 

“Oh yeah, well what about you touching my hair constantly?” He listens to her gasp and then laughs at her as she takes in multiple deep breaths.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said in her formal voice which made him laugh even more. “Anyways, you better wear a hat tomorrow. It’s going to be cold and you can’t get sick before we leave for France.”

 

“We do have a title to win.” She hears muffled talking through the line and some shuffling around and then the line is clear again. 

 

“Scott?” Her fingers played against the edge of “his” pillow and she leaned over to smell it to see if his scent had lingered since they were last here months ago. It hadn’t. 

 

“Sorry, T. Gotta go, my mom came in. Remind me again why I stayed with them and not you?”

 

“As to not rouse suspicion. Dumb idea. I miss you.” Tessa sighed, reaching out to the empty side of her bed where he would usually lay.

 

“I’ll see you in the morning, love you.” 

 

“Love you, night.” 

 

She wanted to kiss him good night. She’d want to kiss him good morning too. This was going to be interested. Tessa plugged in her phone, smiled at the picture of them on her nightstand, and tried to sleep without him there. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They pulled into the tree farm bright and early. Tessa asked her mother for the second time that day why they needed to be there before it was socially acceptable to be awake. She was shushed and told they’d get coffee in her soon enough. 

 

Mere moments later the Moirs could be heard galavanting across the parking. She saw Alma first and rushed forward to hug her. As she pulled away, she caught sight of Scott, his niece’s hand in one of his, and a coffee cup in the other. 

 

“Hi Tessie!” Quinn yelled out to her and ran throwing her arms around Tessa’s legs. Smiling, Tessa swooped down and picked her up, hugging her close. She hugged like a Moir. She felt her mood shift greatly. 

 

“Good morning! Are you excited to get a tree?” 

 

“Uncle Scotty said we could get the biggest one we see,” she said stretching her arms up to the sky for emphasis. 

 

“Wow, did Uncle Scotty say he would carry it home too?” 

 

“Of course I will, I’m a superhero!” Scott came to stand next to them, his arms on his hips in his best superhero stance. 

 

“Oh, yeah. We’ll see about that.” Charlie passed by, jabbing Scott in the ribs before holding his hand out to his daughter. Tessa laughed, shoving Danny’s shoulder in retaliation as he walked away from them. 

 

“Coffee for you, m’lady.” Scott extended his arm holding out the cup for her. She took it from him with a smile and took a big gulp. He laughed at her need for the hot liquid and reached for her other hand. 

 

“Uhh,” Tessa let out. She pulled her hand away from his. 

 

“Right, I’m cool.” He nodded and she giggled at him. Their families were up ahead already starting down the path from the barn to the fields of trees.

 

Tessa looked over at him and smiled apologetically. She knew it was hard on him. It was hard on her too. She still just wanted to kiss him and give him a big hug but she held back, securely holding her coffee in both hands. 

 

The two sped up their pace as they continued down the trail and rejoined their family. As they caught up to them, Tessa’s niece clapped her toddler hands out towards Tessa and asked “hold me, Aunt T?” 

 

She was more than willing to do so. She took Poppy from her mom’s arms and cradled her against her chest. Tessa blew raspberries against her cheeks and the little one squealed out laughters. 

 

Scott was walking next to his mom but he couldn’t take his eyes off Tessa. Alma chuckled beside him, hoping he and Tessa had done something about this loving staring contest they had going. 

 

“Poppy’s quite cute, isn’t she?” 

 

“Poppy, what?” Scott asked. He was blushing when he looked at his mom already failing at his promise to Tessa to keep it cool. Way to go, he thought, just get caught gazing at your beautiful secret girlfriend holding a child. Real chill. 

 

Alma repeated herself and Scott nodded vehemently. Saving him from any other questions, his hand was taken suddenly by another little one. He looked down to see Charlotte smiling up at him. 

 

“Hey Uncle Scotty, Quinn said you’d help her find the biggest tree. I want you to help me!” He smiled his superhero smile again. 

 

“I don’t think that would be fair…” His words were cut off by Charlotte breaking into a run and pulling him along behind her. He looked back at their family just in time to see Quinn reaching for Tessa. What were these two up to?

 

Quinn took Tessa’s hand and dragged her up towards the front of the group saying something about finding the biggest tree first. Tessa handed Poppy back to her mom and soon Quinn had them running. As they moved through the rows of trees, Tessa was really thankful she had picked the right shoes for this. 

 

“Tessie, let’s go this way,” Quinn giggled making a sudden turn. Tessa could have sworn she heard their family’s chattering in the other direction but she followed anyway. 

 

“Where are you taking us?” Tessa called out, trying to slow their pace. Quinn just smiled. Then they jerked to a stop and Quinn let go of her hand sneaking off around a corner. Tessa looked around and soon Scott stumbled right in front of her. 

 

“Hey,” he breathed out. His cheeks were flushed like they were after a good workout and Tessa wanted to kiss him again. 

 

“Hi,” she said. Scott stepped closer and held one of Tessa’s hands and leaned towards her. 

 

“Which tree do you think they’re hiding behind?” Tessa laughed and pulled back a bit to survey the area around them. She put a hand on Scott’s back and nudged his forehead to the right with her own, flicking her eyes to a purple pom sticking out from behind a tree. 

 

Scott laughed and pulled Tessa close to him. She allowed him, willing to put on a little show for the two little mischievous ones. They heard shuffling from the direction of the pom and Tessa moved them into a slow dance. 

 

Scott put his cheek against hers and hummed low a Christmas song he’d heard on the radio that morning. His breath was warm against her ear and Tessa couldn’t resist any longer. She nudged his nose and lined up their mouths. Slowly and sweetly, their lips met in a kiss. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hot chocolate was passed all around as the two families scattered in the Moir’s living room and kitchen. The kids had run off to play and the adults were in various stages of relaxation. Scott lounged on the couch chatting away to his brother’s about hockey. He looked around the room for Tessa and didn’t see her. 

 

“No way, the Leafs are going to win it all.” Scott rose from the couch, collecting a few empty mugs from the coffee table. He made his way into the kitchen and as he suspected, Tessa was there scrubbing away at the hot chocolate pot. 

 

She smiled at him as he came into the room. He placed the mugs on the counter and walked up behind her, his hands immediately finding home around her waist. He hugged her back against him and she sighed contently. 

 

“I’ve missed you.” She tilted her head back and leaned up to kiss him but he turned away.

 

“Ahh, Tessa. Can you not calm yourself? This is the second time you’ve come onto me today!” She laughed and he kissed her anyway. She giggled against his lips as he tickled her ribs and he smiled when her soapy hand came up and cupped his face. 

 

“Well, well, well,” Jordan said, quickly breaking to two apart. Both their faces were flushed and Tessa’s mouth kept opening and closing in attempt to explain. “So since when do you two hide in the kitchen to make out?”

 

Scott couldn’t help but laugh at that which earned him an elbow to his ribs. Tessa glared from him to her sister, deciding just how to handle this predicament. 

 

“Jordan, umm. Well, yeah, we do this.” Scott almost laughed again but Tessa’s glare stopped him. He dropped a kiss to her forehead instead which seemed to help for a minute.   
“Hmm. Wonder who else knows that. I like knowing things others don’t.” Jordan winked and turned around, leaving the kitchen as if she never had reason to be there in the first place. Tessa’s head dropped down and Scott took a step back from her. 

 

“Let’s go join everyone.” He took her hand and led her to join their families in the living room. He sat down in the corner of the couch and she sat next to him, leaving just enough space. She was a little rigid and Scott wanted her to be calm and enjoy the night. 

 

As subtly as he could manage, Scott knotted their fingers together in the space between them. Tessa smiled at him in gratitude and just as she was settling in against the couch Danny’s voice called out to her. 

 

“So Tess, Charlotte and Quinn tell me they saw you and my brother kissing today?” Tessa’s face turned red again and she gave up trying to hide anything anymore. Her head dropped to Scott’s shoulder and he laughed, mumbling how it never would have worked. 

 

“Sure did.” Scott supplied for her and pulled her onto his lap.


	7. Day 5 of Christmas Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas and memories and feelings overwhelm Marissa. 
> 
> Submitted prompt: I need to read about some Mervissa. Nationals, ending pose of SP their lips brush and the feelings overwhelm them. What happens next?!?!

“You kissed me.” His hands were in her hair. Their lips were only centimeters apart. Her eyes were shut. His hair mixed with hers around their faces. A mistletoe hung above their heads.

 

 

“I kissed you.” She looks shocked at her own actions. He’s not sure why. They’ve been fighting this for months. 

 

“Are you not wanting to kiss me?”

 

“I don’t know what I’m wanting, Mervin.” She’s turning around and running out of his apartment and he’s not sure how he got here again. 

 

_It was too much. She was feeling too much for Mervin and not enough for her boyfriend. Things were easy with Mervin. Mervin made her smile. He made her see the appeal in wanting to just kiss someone all day. She never found herself uncomfortable with him around. He made her heart speed up. He made the world slow down. But he was Mervin, not David. She made promises to David. David was never around._

 

_There’d been far too many close calls with Mervin. Their lips got close, she didn’t have the thought to make an effort to stop. Mervin pulled back. The world came crashing down…every…single…time. David was never there to see it happen. Marissa never wanted to make things better with him._

 

_Mervin was funny. His lips smelled like the bubble gum chapstick he loves and his cheeks would get so flushed she could feel the heat coming off of them. She wanted to kiss them. She always did ever since that first day at a junior grand prix. That day when this ridiculously goofy boy came up to her. The months after. The few years following. That boy she thought she would never have but oh, how much she wanted to have him._

 

_And then she did. Now she does. But she can’t have him at all. He’s there. He’s in front of her. She’s knocking on his door and everything was overflowing. It was washing over her like waves and when he opened up to her, her body was knocked forward and over powered. The water engulfed her and her lips were on his all at once._

 

_His hands were on her hips and he was pulling her close. She broke from his lips and kissed his face, everywhere she always wanted to. His hands were on his shoulders. He’s pushing her back. She looked up expectantly. The panic set in._

 

_“I kissed you.” She gasped and took a step back._

 

_“You kissed me.” He was calm. He’d been waiting for this. He almost didn’t resist earlier today._

 

_“I can’t want to kiss you.” She turned, reaching for the door. “I’m sorry,” she whispered and she ran._

 

Mervin let her go before. He couldn’t do it again. He didn’t want to do it again. It was Christmas and again she was all alone up here with her Canadian born, Canadian citizen boyfriend of 6 years not willing to move back to his homeland for her. Mervin thought he would give up everything to be with Marissa. She deserved to be loved like that. He wanted to love her like that. 

 

He ran after her. Throwing on two mismatched shoes and a coat. He didn’t grab his phone. His keys were too far to find. He left. He ran. He almost tripped over her. 

 

“Marissa?” She was curled up in a ball sitting on the stairs outside his apartment building. She sniffled in response and put out her arm towards him, opening her hand waiting for him. He took her hand, sitting on the cold stairs next to her.

 

“I have a Christmas card to send out and I don’t love him.” Her voice was broken and it broke Mervin inside too. He didn’t even know how to respond. How was he meant to reply when he felt at fault. 

 

“You don’t have to send it out.” He wanted to ask her so many things. He wanted to know if she saw how unfair it was. How David hadn’t even been up to visit since last New Years. He wanted to ask why David never came to their competitions. He wanted to know where he always was. Why he was never here for her. 

 

“We have Christmas cards with pictures from Thanksgiving because we haven’t spent time together this year since New Years. What kind of a relationship is that?” She looked like she knew the answer. He could only see half her face, but he knew that look. He knew her so well. 

 

“There are plenty of people who have relationships long distance for years. But if you don’t love him…” He didn’t know what to tell her. 

 

“I wish I would have given you a chance years ago. Maybe I wouldn’t have made this mess then. I loved you then, you know.” 

 

“I know.” He looked at their hands and he thinks he might as well tell her now. “I loved you then too. I love you now or something like that.”

 

“Yeah, something like that is what’s got us here. I ruined everything and now I’ve got to break up with him during the holidays. Do you know he didn’t even offer to come here for any of it? Not a single day all year.” She looked like she’d come to peace with this and he wondered how long she’d known it was over between them. 

 

“You deserve better. Always have.” He was pretty sure she was going to cry again and he didn’t want that so he pulled her to his chest and held her close. 

 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled against his chest and he pulled back to look into her eyes. 

 

“For what?”

 

“That I let this drag on this long. I’ve known for a year what I wanted…and I keep kissing you. I shouldn’t drag you into things.” 

“If you even give me a chance at proving to you what you mean to me, this will be the best Christmas ever. All I want for Christmas is yoooouuuuu,” he sang at her needing to break the seriousness. Marissa’s face broke into a smile and pretty soon she was laughing uncontrollably. 

 

“Come on, let’s get inside. Maybe you can help me warm up?” Marissa stood and reached out for his hand again. 

 

“I’ll always be here to keep you warm.” 

 

“You’re always here anyways. That’s why I want to keep you.”


	8. Day 6 of Christmas Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic prompt: Mitch Islam and Alexandra Paul slow dance in their living room on a snowy Christmas Eve.

The snow is falling in huge fluffy flakes from the sky just the way Alex loves. When she was little she loved most to watch the big, droopy clumps float around in the sky and tumble amongst the smaller flakes. She loved the snow. She find her dog and pull him over to the window to sit and watch with her and they’d bounce excitedly until Alex couldn’t hold it in anymore. She’d turn to her parents and say “please, please, please can we go play?” and they’d say “in the morning, sweetie.”

Just like then, now she tucks her puppy under her arm and sits on the floor by the window to watch in fluffy pajamas. It’s dark but they have the lights on to watch the first snow wrap Montreal in its welcoming embrace, ready to greet winter. She turns around to ask Mitch if they can go play but stops and smiles at him. She knows his answer would be “heck yeah, let’s go,” but the little girl in her wants to keep up tradition. 

He crosses the room to join her by the window and extends a hand to her. 

“May I have this dance?” Alex giggles and takes his hand using it to pull herself up from the floor. 

“Of course, good sir.” 

He spins her around into his hold. With a hand on her back, and theirs tucked together between their chests, this is home. Alex leans her cheek against his and he hums contently as they sway slowly. 

“Do you remember our first Christmas together?” She asks, laying her head on his shoulder. She is watching the snow fall and feels like this might be what all the songs mean when they talk about a winter wonderland. 

“The heat was broken and we’d just moved.” 

“We danced like this too.”

“That was probably more for warmth.” Alex pulls away from a little bit and giggles as she playfully taps his shoulder in mock offense. He laughs and kisses her forehead. He pulls her closer again and she settles against him.

“Well, whatever it was, I didn’t mind.” He hadn’t minded either.

“Do you mind now? Wouldn’t you rather be playing in the snow?” Fitzgerald barks from their feet and the laugh. Mitch bends down to pick him up and they hold their puppy between them now too.

“Fitz, here’s the deal, we have to wait until the morning to play in the snow because that’s what Mommy had to do too,” Alex croons. 

“Mommy is a little crazy but it’s okay,” Mitch whispers to their pup, winking at Alex. 

“Am not! I just like tradition.”  “We have our own little family here, you know. We could always start our own.” Mitch is looking at her like she’s better than the first snow of the year falling outside and she kinda thinks her heart isn’t supposed to beat this fast. She should be used to it but she’s been finding herself browsing the wedding tag on Instagram much more often than before. 

“I think this should be one of our traditions. Dancing in the first snow.” Mitch hums in agreement and they continue to sway. 

“I want us to have a snowball fight tomorrow morning too.” She laughs and he knows that’s in the books. 

“We should do lifts to put the star on the tree until we’re too old.”

“Matching pajamas for everyone, including Fitz.” He yelps in agreement. They all seem to melt closer together. 

The moon is hanging high in the sky as the night falls deeper onto the city. It’s reflecting on the fresh fallen snow, sparkling it like they’re in a magical land where anything is possible. Their fireplace crackles and Fitz begins to snore between them. 

Alex lifts her head from Mitch’s shoulder and steps back holding Fitz in her arms. She lays him gently on his bed by the fireplace then moves towards the couch. She lifts the cushions and begins organizing them on the living room floor in front of the fire.   
 “One more tradition I want to have.” She lays blankets out over the little nest she’s made on the floor and goes of in search of more pillows. Mitch turns the lights off and comes to join her in the living room. 

“I think I like your obsession with traditions.” With their toes being warmed by the fire, their dog snoring beside them, and Alex in his arms, Mitch thinks this is everything right about Christmas and he thanks the snow for tucking them in.  


	9. Day 7 of Christmas Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic prompt: Jean-Luc Baker finds out that Kaitlin Hawayek has never had a certain type of Christmas cookie, so he sets out to make it for her. He fails miserably, but when she finds out, she realizes that it shows just how much he loves her.

They were sitting around doing nothing when Kaitlin declared she had a cookie craving. Without a lot of her girl’s in Detroit anymore, baking nights had been seriously lacking and she couldn’t remember the last time she had a nice batch of homemade cookies. So, in the holiday spirit, Jean-Luc suggested they make gingerbread to which he found out the appalling news that Kaitlin had never had a gingerbread cookie before. 

“I just don’t see how you can reach the age of 20 and have yet to experience this holiday delight! And you even claim to be a cookie expert. Kaitlin, we have to fix this.” He seemed mildly offended by her lack of history with gingerbread so she didn’t resist when he graded her and pulled her out the door to go shopping for ingredients. 

He was kinda having this thing where he wanted to show Kaitlin and give Kaitlin everything he could to make her happy. It was kinda overwhelming but she kinda also made him feel like he was home all the time and that was something that made it addicting to be around her. 

They came back to his place with all the ingredients and scattered them across the counter. It’s much less organized than when Kaitlin bakes but she let’s him do his thing. 

“Now, watch and learn from the master.” He pulled a ridiculous apron over his head. It has abs painted on the front which makes Kaitlin laugh even harder. 

“You do know you have your own abs?”

“Are you suggesting I do this shirtless?” 

“I mean….” Her cheeks flushed red and she began to shift uncomfortably from foot to foot. Jean-Luc laughed and gave her a goofy grin. 

“I’m teasing. Alright, let’s make this dough!” He mixed dry ingredients with precision and wet in their own bowl and the combined the two. Everything seemed to be shaping out quite well and he rolled the dough out onto the counter. 

“Can I help?” Kaitlin asked. She came around the island from where she’d been sitting on the other side and bumped her hip against his own. He passed her the rolling pin and she began to roll out the dough with the cookie lover precision he knew she had. 

“What do you think of my cookie abilities?” He asked and slid an arm around her shoulders as she finished flattening the dough. 

“Not bad at all. Maybe we can have cookie nights together more often.” He winced. 

“Will I be subjected to girl talk? This is kinda your girly night thing.” 

“You haven’t been subject to girl talk yet but I could always tell you about all the new things I bought at Sephora.” She smirked at him and put an arm around his waist. She began in to the new liquid lip something and he put a hand on her mouth to stop her.   “So interesting but hey we have cookies to make, right?” He took the rolling pin from her and gave the dough a few more rolls. He then pulled open a cabinet back in the corner of his kitchen and pulled out a giant plastic bag of cookie cutters. Kaitlin immediately burst out laughing. 

“Why have I been making cookies at my place ever when you have all the good stuff?!” He looked bashful and kind of embarrassed but Kaitlin was much too excited to let him stay that way. She tore the bag from his hands and dumped all the contents out onto the counter. She squealed excitedly and he caught his breath. 

“My mom gave them to me at some point…who knew they’d come in handy.” 

“Your mom is smart enough to know what you might need. You should thank her later.” He definitely would if it meant keeping a happy Kaitlin in his kitchen longer.  
 She found a snowman and picked it up with excitement but Jean-Luc stopped her with a hand to her wrist. She looked up at him questioningly. 

“It’s gingerbread. We have to start with a gingerbread man.” He picked one up from the counter and held it out in front of her. She took it with a smile and began to cut out the little men with the cookie cutter. He helped until the dough was gone and two trays were covered in assorted Christmas shaped gingerbread cookies. 

They put them in the oven and set to clean up their mess before they came out. Kaitlin put the cookie cutters back away as Jean-Luc cleaned the bowls and the met in the middle to wash the counter. She took the rag and was rubbing it clean and he couldn’t help but stop and just admire her. Her hair thrown up in a high pony tail, an old sweater hanging loose around her. He would probably trip over his feet if he tried to move right now he was so enraptured by her. 

He couldn’t stop looking on with a smile as she went about finishing washing the counter. When she was finished, she threw the rag into the sink with a flourish and turned to look at him. He was still stuck there, just admiring her. Her eyes went wide in question. 

“What? Do I have flower on my face?” She wiped at her nose and that smeared some across her cheek. He chuckled and moved in closer cupping her cheek with his hand and swiping it off her skin. 

“All better.” Her eyes were fluttered shut and she could feel why they were here and how much she wanted to stay here forever. She leaned further into his touch. Their foreheads were touching. Her hands found their way into his hair. His mouth leaned towards hers. Their lips met. It was better than he ever dream. She wanted to do this forever. 

A loud beeping broke them from their embrace and flustered, they separated. Kaitlin flung around looking for an over mitt and ended up turning around and running straight into Jean-Luc. He let out an “oompf” and then they both broke into laughter. 

By the time they organized themselves to open the over and remove the cookies, they were crispy and dark brown with a nice black edge. 

“Damnit,” mumbled Jean-Luc. He looked more upset than he should be over a batch of spoiled cookies and Kaitlin was a bit amused. 

“Figures, I knew the first time I kissed you something would happen.” She was smirking at him and he was still looking distraught at the cookies. 

“I just wanted to make you something nice.” She came up behind him and hugged him, rubbing her hands up and down his chest. She turned him around in her arms and interlaced their fingers together. 

“I’m quite happy with what came of this night still.”

And she kissed him again.


	10. Day 8 of Christmas Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt I would love: Scott realizes he wants a relationship but Tessa is resistant at first. She's scared. Scott works hard to get her to give them a shot. 
> 
>  Note: Set during Holiday Festival On Ice 2015

Tessa is beautiful in ways that make Scott’s spine tingle until the hairs on his neck are standing up and his fingers are itching to reach out and hold her close. Her smile makes him want to give her the entire world and hold her while she looked at it in wonder. Her laugh makes him feel like someone up there did give him the whole world when they put her into his life. 

Lately he’s been getting her to himself more than usual. He’s been putting in the effort he hadn’t before because he had this itch to spend as much time with her as possible. That's the funny thing about realizing the love of your life has been right in front of you and maybe, just maybe she could finally see that too. So he did everything to make her see. 

He came to see her in Toronto. He took her out to dinner, to baseball and hockey games. He helped her pick out the details for her jewelry launch. He offered her his shoulder to rest on after a long day. They made dinner together in his kitchen. She spent the night sometimes and while it wasn’t for the reasons people would assume, he was just as happy that he got to sleep with his favorite cuddle buddy and best friend. But that was as far as things went. 

They hadn’t done many Christmas tours before as they were usually busy with training but this year they’d decided why not and Scott was mildly regretting it. It was all sweepingly romantic and they were skating to Sam Smith and Tessa loved everything about life. She was glowing and he really, really wished he could tell her he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. 

It was the night of the final show and the cast went out for dinner to celebrate. They didn’t go anywhere fancy, just a little pub which was decorated with garlands and lights, soft Christmas music playing faintly in the background. Scott pulled out Tessa’s chair for her as they reached the table and she blushed, mumbling a thanks. 

The dinner was as fun as always. Tessa was laughing which made Scott’s heart speed up and soon the plates were being cleared and the music in the joint was turned up. Tessa took Scott’s hand and pulled him across the restaurant to the small dance floor near the bar. She pulled him close and moved their bodies together to the smooth beat of the jazzy Christmas song playing. 

One of her hands found its way into the hair at the back of his neck while her other stayed clasped in his between their chests. His hand was drifting lower and lower on her back as they continued to sway together. It rested on the dip in her spine just above the waistline of her jeans. His thumb began caressing her skin through her sweater of its own accord. Scott didn’t even notice until he heard Tessa make a cat-like purring sound and nuzzled her forehead against his. 

He wasn’t sure how much more he could take without Tessa giving him a chance to take that last step towards a relationship. His breath was caught in his throat and he wanted to close the gap between them.   
 He could feel her heart beating at a steady pace and closed his eyes, breathing in and out to match his heartbeat to hers. He was beginning to feel the calm rush over him when he felt her lips against his. They were there in a ghost of a touch and before he could register what was happening she kissed him again. Steady and soft, sliding her lips against his.   After a few moments, she pulled away, keeping their foreheads pressed close together with that stunning smile he loved shining in the small gap between them. 

“What? Wha…why?” Scott stuttered out, unsure of what just happened after months of him trying to get them to this moment.   “You were putting in all the effort. I wanted to make sure you knew it was working.”

“I…how did you…since?” He was fumbling for words. He didn’t think she was ready yet. He wanted her to be, but he thought they still had a ways to go. 

“I love you. You make me happy. I want to be with you.” She smiled softly at him and closed her eyes for a moment. Scott felt himself smile bigger than he had in a long time. He threw both arms around her and hugged her as close as possible. She choked out a laugh and let her head fall against his. 

“Me too, always,” Scott replied. He kissed her again, not intending on stopping anytime soon. Tessa pulled away resting her arms lazily over his shoulders. His cheeks were flushed and his lips swollen. She thought he looked irresistible. 

“So, can I take you out on a date, Moir?”


	11. Day 9 of Christmas Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic prompt: Kaitlyn Weaver gets homesick during the holidays (either for Canada, or family in US), and Andrew Poje decides to comfort her by surprising her with a video chat with family/friends from back home.
> 
> Set during XOI 2016

“Andrew, I really don’t want to watch a movie tonight. I just want to go to bed.” They rarely brought their laptops to bed other than to watch a movie before going to sleep and Kaitlyn noted he was sitting in bed with his out. She was pulling off her dress and digging around in her suitcase for her pajamas. She found the fluffy red and black plaid Canada onesie she loved for extra comfort and pulled that on huffily. 

Today hadn’t been the best. They overslept and had to rush out to make the bus to the rink in time to get to practice for the show. She fell on her face twice and Andrew felt like an idiot because he wasn’t even near her to catch her before she hit the ice. She mentioned off handedly that she wished her mom would come see a show next year. Then, to top it all off, Meryl and Charlie’s mom’s showed up backstage after the show and he watched Kaitlyn muster up all her power not to cry. 

So he continued fiddling with the laptop while she puttered around getting ready for bed. He had already switched from his sweatpants to pajama pants and slid into bed hoping it would quicken her pace of getting ready to go to sleep. He heard something slam in the bathroom and Kaitlyn’s mumbled exclamations. This day needed more fixing than a chocolate bar and Andrew knew exactly what he wanted to do for her.

He had the volume down and had texted her mom the details before making the call. Her familiar face popped up and he winked at her and held up a finger signaling her to wait a moment. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up. 

“Kaitlyn, can you come here for a minute? I don’t remember the Netflix password.” He shouted gently, hoping it would get her attention enough to leave the bathroom. 

“Andrew,” she huffed coming around the corner, “I told you I don’t want to watch a movie.”

She was standing with her hands on her hips at the end of the bed, completely deflated. He tried his best to look sympathetic but he had her mom right there waiting for her. 

“I know. Can you just come here and look.” He tried his best to give her a pout but she only rolled her eyes and stomped around to her side of the bed and flopped down dramatically. He turned to sound on just then and rotated the laptop to face her. 

“Now Kaitlyn, that’s no way to talk to Andrew.”

“Mom!” Kaitlyn’s eyes welled up and she smiled so big it could have broken her face. She looked at Andrew in wonder and then back at her mom and back at Andrew and at her mom again. She should give him more credit. 

“Before we talk, I think you owe Andrew an apology.” She felt like a child being scolded again and for some reason that little part of home filled the emptiness she missed being so far away from her family lately. 

“I’m sorry, Andrew.” It felt a little silly having her apologize like this in front of her mother but he accepted it none the less, pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
“I love you. I’m going to go shower and let you two do your mother-daughter chatty thing.” They rolled their eyes in unison and he laughed. He liked to tease them about how intense they could get when talking together sometimes. He got up from the bed and peaked over his shoulder before turning the corner to the bathroom to see Kaitlyn already looking much happier than she had all day. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he came out of the shower, Kaitlyn was practically glowing and in deep conversation with her mom about the gifts they’d found while shopping here the other day. She had found the best new picture frame for her mom and he knew she was probably bursting to tell her at this point if she hadn’t already. 

“Kait, it’s late. Want to head to bed soon?” He asked gently, sliding back under the covers next to her. She glanced at the time and sighed wistfully. 

“Mom, it’s getting late here. I better go.” Andrew listened as they exchanged goodbyes and waved at her mother before Kaitlyn hung up the call. She closed the laptop gently and placed it on the night stand. 

She rolled back over and lay her head on Andrew’s chest. Her hand traced over his pecs, over his shoulder and down his arms until their fingers were intertwined. She sighed and he watched as her cheeks lifted in a soft smile. 

He bent down, nuzzling her forehead until their noses were brushing and their lips just centimeters apart. He leans forward just a little more, bringing their lips together in a way he knows so well yet never gets tired of. 

“I don’t tell you I love you enough,” she said as they parted. He thinks that she tells him plenty but he would never object to hearing it more. 

“I probably don’t tell you enough either.”

“You’re really good at showing me though.”

Her eyes were a little misty and he hoped that she knew she always means the world to him and keeping her happy is like making sure to eat; pleasurable, something to look forward to, necessary to survive. 

He pulled her closer and buried his face in the top of her head, breathing in her scent. Her fingers are playing with his and there’s the calmness that he loves about these moments together that makes his heart swell. 

“As long as you’re happy, that’s all that matters. We’ll be home for Christmas soon.” He whispered, letting his eyes fall shut. She turned her head and gently kissed his chest on the tattoo on his heart

“This is home.”


	12. Day 10 of Christmas Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic prompt: Tarah Kayne and Danny O'Shea take Puppy Snow to see actual snow for the first time. Shenanigans ensue.

Danny was puttering around on the Internet on a Friday night with nothing better to do. Tarah had gone over to help Joy learn how to do a new make up look or something like that and Snow was sleeping soundly (and loudly snoring) on the couch next to him. He may or may not have gotten sucked back into candy crush when an add popped up for $100 round trip flights to Chicago. Christmas was in a week and he actually thought that they could manage missing an extra day or two of practice to go have a home Christmas. 

He didn’t even call Tarah before booking the flights, just hit confirm and now, three days later, they’re sitting by the gates waiting to board their flight. It’s Snow’s first time on a plane and she’s grown too big to take in the main cabin. Tarah is wringing her fingers together nervously as they wait. 

“Snow likes to sleep in the car, Tar. Don’t worry,” he keeps telling her as the minutes tick by slowly. She just nods and continues looking down at her hands. 

Half way through the flight she lightens up and before they know it their wheels are touching down in the Windy City. Danny warned Tarah about how cold it would be but when the brisk air hits her cheeks she’s not sure he actually used enough adjectives to describe the dry polar vortex. 

Snow is falling gently floating from the sky which makes Tarah squeal but the security are rushing the people around into cars and away from the airport doors. His dad is waiting for them on the curb and they scurry towards him. Danny is awkwardly lugging Snow in her crate, too big to be carried about anymore. 

“I can’t wait to let her out when we get to your house. Snow has never seen snow before,” Tarah is telling his dad. Danny can tell she’s excited because her voice got all high and she’s giggling as if it was her first snow too.    
“You and Snow can bound over that. We, here, Northerners don’t quite find that excitement anymore,” Danny’s dad chuckles. 

By the time they reached the house, the snow had piled up and left a fluffy layer on the from lawn. Tarah is practically bouncing in here seat and hops out of the car as soon as it turns off in the driveway. She squeals, again, at the crunch under her feat as she steps out of the car and hurries around to open up the back and Snow’s crate. 

“Snow-baby, you’re about to meet your namesake!” Snow barks happily in response, licking Tarah’s hand as she attaches her leash. Tarah is giggling again and Danny thinks he might just lose it at all he cuteness his girls are giving him right now. 

He pulls out his phone and presses record as Tarah lifts Snow down from the car and puts her down, all four paws in the snow. She lifts them up and down tentatively, figuring out how this fluffy stuff works. She tries to run over it like the sand on the beach but jumps up as she sinks in deeper. 

Tarah is laughing and begins hopping along side Snow and the two frolic through the front yard like a pair of fools. Danny puts his phone away and joins them. He flops down on his back in the snow and Tarah follows suit. Snow thinks this is funny and lays down two, rolling from side to side. The two break out into laughter and Snow joins in with a bark.

Danny rolls over and sits up in the snow. He stands and extends a hand to Tarah to help her up. As soon as she’s standing, Danny runs off in the other direction and tucks behind a tree. 

“What are you doing?” Tarah shouts after him, Snow still trying to figure out how to run in the snow. 

“Nothing,” he replies mischievously just as a snowball whizzes though the air and lands on Tarah’s arm. 

“Oh man, it’s on!” Tarah rains to hide behind the car and starts gathering ammunition. As the snowballs begin to hurl from the sides of the yard, Snow gets a hang of running. Soon she is jumping in the air trying to catch each snowball as it hurls over the yard. She’s barking. Tarah is laughing and screaming. Danny is glad to have all his family home.


	13. Day 11 of Christmas Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic prompt -Tessa and Scott spending time together in France after the GPF   
> &  
> Prompt: Something about TS at a Christmas market in France (idk if Marseilles has one but whatever) and "dream a little dream of me" is on or being sung and people as slow dancing in a street corner under xmas/cafe lights. So TS starts dancing and Scott is singing and making Tessa laugh and at some point they kiss. MF & Patch stumble upon the pair and happen to be watching from a far.

The stars were shining brightly against the dark blues sky as a soft wind blew through the small, winding streets of Marseille. It felt like a breath of fresh air in their lungs with the first half of the season behind them littered with many successes, big and small, and enough potential to keep them motivated into the second half of the season. Those thoughts weren’t for now though. Scott had Tessa’s fingers tight between his and their steps matched against the cobbled stone street by harbor. 

They had a free night in Marseille due to budget cuts not making a banquet possible and while Scott would have been fine to spend it back in the hotel in bed. Tessa, however, wanted to take in as much of France as possible before heading home to the polar vortex. 

“Scott, isn’t it all so beautiful? I could stay here forever.” Tessa’s voice was lustful as she looked out across the harbor and over to the Christmas market they were heading towards. The lights from the booths were sparkling in a reflection on the water. 

“Maybe one day we can come back without our skates and stay for awhile,” he said with a soft smile. He’d go anywhere with her to make her smile at him like she was now. Her cheeks red and pushed up so high by the corners of her mouth her eyes creased shut.

There was music drifting from the market through the night air that put a little extra skip in Tessa’s step as they get closer. In the past year with her, Scott has learned more than ever how much she loves to dance anywhere and everywhere. Just last week they were in the grocery store picking up food to pack and that newish Justin Bieber song came on and she twirled him around with her before he could even think twice about what she was doing. They were in the airport when a band started playing and she wiggled her eyebrows at him until he stood and joined her, swaying in a back corner by the window. Her hand drifts low on his back, her fingers looping through his belt and pulling him impossibly close. It makes his spine tingle and his heart beat fast. He always wants to consume all of her then, no matter how tender or how sexy their dance be. 

“Where do we start?” Tessa was looking over at him expectantly and squeezing his hand. There were rows of booths with all sorts of Christmas paraphernalia. It was the kind of classy festive that just screamed Tessa. 

“This way.” He tugged her hand towards the row closest to the water. He could smell hot cider coming from that row and knew Tessa would want to try some. They came upon the booth and sure enough Tessa pulled them to a stop and into the short line. 

Her French was getting to be quite beautiful, Scott thought as she ordered two different kinds of drinks for them to try as they made their way through the streets. She handed one to him and knotted their fingers together again between them. 

He took a sip and frowned a little. She laughed and traded with him like she knew that would be his reaction.   
 “This one isn’t as sweet, I promise.” And she was right. It was a rich cider he’d have to remember to try and find again in Montreal sometime. Tessa drank happily from her new drink, moaning at the first sip. He smirked at her with an unsaid tease over the noises she was making. 

The winded through a few more rows before coming into an opening with a large Christmas tree standing tall. Scott was about to pull her down the next row when Tessa pulled his body flush against hers.   “Listen,” she whispered against his ear. Her hand slid from his lower back down to his belt like always and she began to sway them and was singing gently in his ear. 

Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper I love you  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree  
Dream a little dream of me

She felt his cheek move against hers as his face turned up in a smile. He gathered the hand resting on his shoulder in his own hand and held them securely between their hearts. He joined her in song as their dance continued. 

But in your dreams whatever they be  
You’ve gotta make me a promise  
Promise to me  
Dream a little dream of me

Their foreheads were pressed close together, eyes shut and hearts beating as one. His lips moved on their own accord, forgetting where they were, and met hers softly. She smiled against his mouth and giggled which made his smile too. It was less of a kiss and more of two people touching their smiles together but it made Tessa happy as Scott usually didn’t show this kind of affection when they were out. 

Tessa took his lower lip between hers, still smiling. Sometimes she loved him so much she wanted to have him in all the sweetest ways and the ways that weren’t innocent at all. To her surprise, he deepened the kiss while threading his hands through her hair. She sighed breathlessly, letting her hands fall to his ass.

“This isn't how you keep a secret…” Marie-France’s voice made them jump apart. She laughed as their faces flooded with relief seeing who it was that had spotted their less than platonic presentation of affection. 

“Tessa can’t keep her hands to herself.” Scott said pointing a finger at her lamely. 

“So maybe people find out, then I won’t have to worry about trying to control my hands.” Marie-France was laughing at their banter but they were too lost in their own conversation too notice. 

“If you must know, it’s not worth it, my darlings. Enjoy your evening. France is a beautiful place to be in love.”


	14. Day 12 of Christmas Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic prompt: Brandon Frazier forgets that he's in front of his parents, and eskimo kisses Haven Denney. He gets a tad embarrassed for a second, but his parents tell him that they've known he would probably end up with her for ages - so he should be affectionate with her in front of them.

Her family was off somewhere, assuming, like most years, they’d train through the holidays so he was going to stay back in Chicago with her but that turned into his mom calling him in tears and Brandon looking for two tickets out to Colorado for the holidays. Other than for competitions, he and Haven hadn’t done too much traveling together and it was different and comforting to have her hand in his through the holiday rush in the airport. 

so he’s taking her home for Christmas because he thinks that’s what you do when you’re suddenly and finally dating your partner after being friends for majority of your life. Except his parents don’t know they’re dating and he doesn’t have the nerve to ask Haven if maybe they should let them know that they are.

It’s late when they get into Colorado and finally back to his house. The snow caused their flight to be delayed grand total of 3 times pushing them back almost to having to get a flight the next day but they had made it into the air late that night. His mom is yawning across the counter as they get them fed something more substantial than airport food before going to bed for the night. 

“It’s been too long since we’ve spent the holidays together. It’s good to have you here, Haven.” His mother is smiling fondly at her through sleep hooded eyes. She reaches out a hand across the counter and gives Haven’s a squeeze before standing and stretching. She wishes them both a good night and heads up the stairs. 

“It is good to have you hear,” Brandon says leading her to their family room. The tree is lighting the room, all the other lights turned off. She spots something on the tree and scurries away from him to examine whatever caught her attention. 

“Brandon! I didn’t realize you kept this.” She’s cradling an ornament in his hands that he does not recognize. As he steps closer, he sees the jagged edges and the glitter catches against the lights. He chuckles, now recognizing what it is she found.    
“Funny story, my partner was once going to leave me to be an artist,” he teases and she gasps immediately in reaction. 

“You were being a mean boy! I just wanted you to think about what you’d be missing.” She’s still cradling the ornament in her hands, her thumb gently caressing the picture within the homemade frame. 

“I thought you were cute and had a crush on you.” He thinks, looking back at the picture, it was pretty clear what was going on. They’re sitting together on a bench after a competition and he’s holding up a stuffed alligator to kiss her nose.   
Her smile now reflects the one in the picture and just like then it makes his heart skip a few beats. Somethings between them were just the same with this new relationship, like how he felt. Now he could just do something about it rather than bury the feelings deep so they wouldn’t burst out. 

He puts his hands around hers and guides their joint hands to place the ornament back on the tree. It hangs from the branch again and Brandon pulls Haven back against his chest. His hands settle around her middle, resting low on her hips. 

“For what it’s worth, I had a pretty big crush on you too.” Her heads falls back on his shoulder and she’s looking up at him with the big eyes that stole his heart all those years ago. 

“I am pretty great.” He winks and she elbows him for that. He thinks he probably deserves it. They’re laughing together in the quiet of his family’s home, forgetting everything around them. She breaks from his embrace and reaches for his sides tickling them. He barks out something between a gasp and a laugh causing Haven’s giggle to break out into full laughter. 

“Shh…” He pulls her so close that she can’t move her fingers against his skin anymore. She’s still smiling and he can’t resist pressing their foreheads together. She’s still giggling and it makes his smile stretch wide across his face. 

He moves their faces closer together and brushes their noses together. Their skin touches in little kisses with each small shake of his head. She loves when they “kiss” this way. 

At the bottom of the stairs, his parents are peaking around the corner into the living room. His mom is nudging his dad and smiling like a fool. 

“Should we say something?” His dad nods yes, and they make an effort to make a little noise on the stairs. Haven and Brandon are too lost in each other to even notice, though. 

“Darlings,” his mother says breaking the silence, “it’s late. You should try and sleep.” Brandon looks up eyes wide in panic. He looks over to Haven who is standing calmly before him. 

“We just came down to see what was going on and we just want to say we’re glad you both finally took this jump. It’s about time you both got what you’ve wanted for so long.” Out of his parents, Brandon would not have guessed his dad would be more emotional about this. He’s staring at them with his jaw hanging open when he feels Haven’s fingers between his squeezing their palms together. 

“We’re happy. Thank you,” Haven says. She lays her head against his bicep and he feels himself begin to calm.   
“Brandon, you’re going to catch flies. Have a good night, darlings.” His mother wishes and turns heading back up the stairs. His dad turns to follow her but then turns back around again flashing them a thumbs up. Brandon’s face flushes but Haven is laughing beside him. 

“Merry Christmas, Brandon.”


	15. Christmas in July Day 1: Bock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic Prompt: Madison Chock finds a Christmas baby picture of Evan Bates, and realizes how adorable he was. She shows it to him, and while he is embarrassed, he notices the huge smile and glow she has while looking at it - so he keeps his mouth shut. He ends up getting rewarded by a huge kiss from her.

“Just come. Don’t sit home alone.” Evan had begged and hung up on her before she could let out any more protests. Unlike Madi, Evan was from Michigan so home for Christmas was a short drive not a plane ride across the country. Madi’s Michigan family consisted of Henry this year, and by Evan’s insistent requests, she was beginning to wonder if that family extended to him, as well.

 

Their relationship was complicated, as of late. Not in the way where neither know what is happening or where it is heading but in the way that they aren’t yet to the part where they talk about those next steps. Sure, they spent a week in Paris and yes, they go out together on what she supposed you could call dates. But, they didn’t have a label for that yet.

 

When he asked her to Christmas dinner with his family she convinced herself it was more out of kindness so she wouldn’t sit at home with her dog all alone. They’d never been friends enough before for that to be completely comfortable. It was just the shift. It wasn’t quite romance yet, right? Detroit was pretty empty anyhow, with Christmas falling on a Sunday and people having the time to join their family, get comfortable for a weekend together. He was just being nice.

 

The kind of nice that knocks on her door at 2:30pm on Christmas afternoon, it seemed, as she opened her door still in her pajamas to a smiling Evan Bates.

 

“Those are really cute but I am afraid they won’t cut it for dinner,” he winked, letting himself in past her slack jawed expression.

 

“I…Evan…I said I wasn’t coming.”

 

“I heard you. But you are coming. My mother even wrote a handwritten invitation.” He extended his arm out to her with a small, stiff piece of paper with elegant scrawl across it. She took it from him and read the invitation letting a small smile cross her lips. She played with the edges as she began to try and decline again.

 

“That’s very sweet of her, and you, but I don’t want to intrude…” Madi broke out in the laughter as she flipped the paper over to discover it wasn’t a piece of paper at all, but a photo of young Evan in a Santa suit, slouched against the arm of a couch near a Christmas tree many years ago.

 

“Yeah,” he said as he ran a hand through his hair. “She thought that might help you decision. There are more where that one came from.”

  
His face was bright red with embarrassment and he was watching his foot kick against the edge of her carpet. Her laughter was calming to giggles and she saw her feet take two steps closer to him. He felt her hand warm against his cheek, titling his head up to meet her eyes.

 

“I think you’re adorable and your family is too kind to invite me.” She was smiling with her entire face as she met his eyes and begged him to understand what the gesture meant to her. She let her hand tenderly slide from his cheek to his shoulder and down his arm to take his hand.

 

“Thanks.” He mumbled, watching their fingers intertwine.

 

“Now, do you want to come keep me company while I get ready?” She turned dragging him towards her bedroom. He followed sheepishly and sat on the end of her bed once in the room.

 

She sat in front of her mirror at her dressing table and began pulling out different bottles and palettes and putting this and that on her face and twirling her hair each which way until she was satisfied. She sat there, looking at him in the reflection of her mirror for a long moment. Then, putting things away and moving them to the side, she picked up the photo of him as a child and stuck it in the mirror for safe keeping.

 

Seeing her adoration, as she caressed the edge of the photo, a soft smile playing against her lips, Evan rose from the bed and came up behind her. His hands found home on her shoulders and she turned from where their eyes were met in the mirror to meet him behind her. Standing, her hands met behind his neck and pulled his face down to hers.

 

“Thank you for letting me be your family,” she said and moved their lips to meet. Christmas was about family and love, after all, and that was all they were and more to each other.


	16. Christmas in July Day 2: Danarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Fic prompt: Tarah Kayne is sick during Christmas Day, so Danny O'Shea takes care of her.

“Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I think this is a little more than the Christmas blues,” Danny removed his hand from Tarah’s forehead, sliding to sit on the floor next to the couch she was laying across.

 

“It can’t be. How am I supposed to see the sandman contest tonight?” Tarah sighed, flopping to face the back of the couch and away from him. “Take Snow and go without me,” her voice was muffled by the couch and he held back laughter at how pathetic she sounded under the influence of a touch of the flu.

 

Christmas may or may not be Tarah’s favorite holiday and it also may or may not cause her pain each year she can’t head from the land of sunshine and palm trees to white empty skies and pine. None the less, she always dotted her calendar with different holiday events and had enough Christmas socks to wear a new pair each of the season. Florida may be home, but that didn’t stop her from dreaming of a white Christmas, sand version or otherwise.

 

“I don’t think this is the end of the world. You can probably still come with us, if you’re feeling up to it.” Snow barked in agreement and ran across the room to lick Tarah’s heel that was hanging off the edge of the couch.

 

Tarah turned over, looking between Snow and Danny. Back to Snow, her tail wagging and her tongue hanging out. Back to Danny, his blue eyes comforting and his smile as warm as ever. Suddenly her lungs felt less heavy and her sinuses less full and Christmas magic a little bit more real.

 

“Will you promise to give me a piggy back ride if I start to feel sick?” Tarah asked, wiping her nose pathetically with the back of her hand trying to get sympathy out of him despite knowing she didn’t need it.

 

“Always,” he said. He reached a hand out and took hers, used to her snotty hands from their years on the ice together. She defined true partnership with snot comfort levels.

 

She finally pushed herself up to sit on the couch, a smile stretching across her face. Snow jumped up between Tarah’s legs and licked her face in joy. Tarah’s laughter filled the air with the holiday spirit.

 

After a long evening on the beach, as they were by the car, brushing sand out of Snow’s fur with a towel, the fatigue for Tarah began to really set back in. She fell back against the seat and smiled blissfully at the setting sun over the decorative sand creations, her loving puppy and her Danny.

 

If Christmas was for family, and this was hers, here at the beach, she didn’t think life could be any better, sick or not.


	17. Christmas in July Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Fic prompt: Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir pose for their first ever joint Christmas card picture. Much laughter ensues.

Being a couple for a year, apparently equated a need for a Christmas card to be sent out, according to Scott’s mom, at least. And then her mom had caught wind of the idea and insisted it be a photo card.

 

Scott was thrilled…in the way where he frowned so hard Tessa had to warn him of wrinkles. Tessa wasn’t quite sure how they’d fit it into their busy schedule but she wasn’t against the idea of taking nice pictures with the man she was so deeply in love with even if he was being a whiney man child about it.

 

When they day came around for their mini photoshoot, there were kisses pressed gently against her skin as he did up her dress and he took his time caressing down her sides and around her hips to hug her close from behind, smiling at their reflection in the mirror. He let her do his hair in the way that made her often remark how handsome he was. She reached up on her tiptoes to give him a firm peck after she straightened his collar.

 

It was a good day.

 

Until it the camera turned on them and Scott froze and forgot how to touch Tessa and which way his feet were supposed to face when walking. Their photographer remarked that for two people so used to the public eye they were awfully shy.

 

“Come on, babe. Relax.” Tessa pleaded with him, hugging him closer and smiling up at him. He looked down at her and felt his body ease into her embrace and a smile pull at his cheeks. She was stunning. He loved her lots. He loved to stare into her eyes and press his forehead against hers and rock their bodies back and forth in slow musicless waltzes.

  
That intimacy worked like magic…until the camera shutter went off again. Scott jerked his head back from Tessa’s and looked up.

 

“Oh,” he chuckled. He tried to make light of the situation but it only made him more tense.

 

“Why don’t you move over to that bridge and I’ll stay down here. You don’t even have to look at me. It will be like I’m not even here,” the photographer suggested.

  
Scott liked the sound of her not being there and grabbed Tessa’s hand dragging her up to the top of the bridge. He tried to pretend there was no camera pointing at them from below but his hands struggled to find a place on Tessa’s body. He wasn’t sure how a smile worked. He huffed in frustration and turned from her bracing his hands on the rail of the bridge. He took deep breaths and waited to feel calm.

 

Tessa giggled somewhere behind him and he heard her walk closer to his side. He spotted her shoes next to his as he stared at the ground. She stood there still for a moment and then ducked under his arm to squeeze into his embrace. She giggled again and turned his head towards him and moved her mouth towards his head. Then, her tongue poked out and she let it move up his skin from his neck to his cheek.

 

“Oh my god, Tessa! Did you just lick me?” Scott wiped at his cheek with one hand and pulled her to his side with the other, a devilish grin on his face. She shook her head and batted her eyelashes up at him but he was no rookie to the guilt behind that look. He began to tickle her sides and she let out yelps as his actions became more intense. Her laughter took over and he slowed his tickles down, bringing their foreheads to rest together.

 

His lips were upturned in a smile and she couldn’t resist but to press her smile against his and let them rest there together. His hands found home on the dip of her spine and hers in his hair. He moved his mouth back to whisper I love you against her cheek and heard the camera shutter click as he listened for her reply. The sound made him jump and Tessa laughed again.

 

“I cannot have my boyfriend looking like Scrooge on our Christmas cards.”


	18. Christmas in July Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: I saw you said that the hand holding was cute. You should write something about that for a WeaPo fic. Also, I read some of your other stories and I love them a lot. You should write a sequel to the original "Christmas Drabble" about WeaPo! That would be adorable and perfect timing for now.

Kaitlyn had always found it comforting to hang on tight to one or two of Andrew’s fingers. She loved holding his hand fully. She loved how comforting his touch was, his hands much larger than hers. But there was something especially tender about letting her hand curl around a solitary finger and feeling their hands embrace so lightly yet with so much depth.

 

Sometimes, she’d look down to see his finger trapped in all of hers while browsing the grocery store, while people watching in Central Park, when their baby kicked and she got excited at the sensation no matter how many times it happened.

 

That’s when Andrew started to really appreciate her small affectionate tendencies. He’d suddenly feel her squeeze and look to her to be met with an excited glint in her eyes and her other hand already against her stomach. It amazed him how much movement and growth she was supporting. How such a small touch brought on so many emotions baffled him even more.

 

Until the day his princess was born and before she even opened her eyes to meet him, her little fingers stretched open like they were still getting used to the sensation out in the world, and wrapped tightly around his finger with a strength he didn’t know a baby could have. She was so strong already, just like her mom.

 

She let out a small coo of content, wiggled her fingers, and latched back onto his. He felt Kaitlyn kiss his cheek on a wet tear he didn’t feel fall.

 

“I love her. We did so good.” Kaitlyn whispered, laying against his shoulder and looking down at their baby girl. She had a fluff of brown hair and the cutest button nose. Andrew was positive she couldn’t have been more beautiful.

 

“She is just like you already, so beautiful, so strong.” His voice was raw as he nudged her head with his to press their foreheads together. Kaitlyn’s eyes were no longer touched with pain, just pure love, the way Andrew loved to see them glow, lighting up her entire face.

 

“That’s because she already knows you’ll always be there to hold her hand.” She wrapped her hand around his and their daughter’s. If it weren’t for their little one’s face, Kaitlyn was sure looking at the three of their hands tangled together would be her favorite site in the world.

 

She shifted, leaning farther into Andrew’s side. He pressed a long kiss against her forehead, breathing in the comfort of her making his chest swell with the feeling of being home.

 

Her movements jostled baby Poje just enough that her long eyelashes began to flutter as her bright blue eyes blinked in her surroundings. She looked around the room, eyes wide, until she saw her parents above her. She didn’t make a sound, just looked up at them.

 

“I can’t believe she’s ours.” His words caught her attention and she began to make gurgling sounds, the ones the nurse had earlier mentioned were no worry, just happy noises.

 

“She’s a happy baby,” Kaitlyn breathed in wonder. He wasn’t sure how she couldn’t be, she had the best and most happiest mom in the world.

 

“She wants to help me with my life goal of keeping you happy.”

 

 “I love you,” she said and kissed him slow and sweet. “And I love you,” she bent and kissed their baby’s head. She looked down at their three hands together, all drastically different in size, all holding the same love. “Being a family will always make me happy.”


	19. Christmas in July Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: T+S (who are married) and their young daughter hang out with WeaPo (who are also married) and their young daughter before/after/during off time in rehearsals for CSOI!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for two future/baby AUs to be in a row...I swear. But this is how things worked out. Hope you still like it!

“And we have two sleeping toddlers!” Scott fist pumped as he skipped back out onto the ice to join the rest of the parent gang.

 

“Two shows left on tour and we finally have a working system…” Kaitlyn remarked as she and Tessa high fived.

 

“I don’t know if it’s a good thing or not, but our girls are thick as thieves.” Scott skated closer to Andrew, extending his phone out showing an image of their little ones cuddled around each other in the portable crib they’d brought with them.   
  
They had two but as the first few shows proved impossible to get them both asleep at the same time and since then, the two would not do anything without the other, they stopped even setting up the second. Liza Poje and Anna Moir were born two months apart. Liza turned two in April and Anna’s birthday was coming up in a couple weeks. She couldn’t stop babbling about the green balloons she wanted at her party.

 

“So what do you think? 30 minutes until one wakes up the other?” Scott joked with Andrew.

 

“It’s a good thing they’re so cute or we’d go crazy, eh?”

 

“And that they got their looks from their mom’s…”

 

“I think a baby that looked like Andrew would be beautiful. We should work on find out if I’m right or not.” Kaitlyn skated past and tucked herself into Andrew’s side to peak at the picture. “Our girl is gorgeous but she might need a brother.” She waggled her eyebrows at Andrew, working the angle again. It’s not that he was against the idea, but Liza was currently at the age that made her a bit of a handful.

 

“Well, we’ve already scheduled a try-out week for Anna if this brother happens to be born,” Tessa joined in.

 

Before the girls were born, the four of them had held bets as to who would have the boy and who the girl to form the best ice dance pair in skating history. Tessa was convinced she was having a boy. Scott was thrilled when Anna was born. He still retells it as the first and last time he would be right about anything.

 

“Children of Canadian legends team up to take over the ice dancing world,” Scott gestured a sign in the air as he said the words dramatically. “That sounds pretty nice.”

 

The four laughed until a crew member broke up their fun by alerting them Liza and Anna had woken up. And right behind the crew member two little princesses came toddling up and towards the edge of the ice.

 

The girls looked between each other and smiled and stepped onto the ice before their parents could get to them.

 

“No, wait!” Tessa yelled out to them, speeding up her strokes to get to the girls before a slip turned into elephant tears. She got there just in time to swoop up Liza as her legs began to slide. The little one giggled as she was lifted into the air and Anna squealed “Mama, me too!”

 

The other three adults joined Tessa by the ice. Looking at the toddlers in wonder. They never stopped confusing and amazing them.

 

“Daddy, spin me!” Liza clapped her hands at Andrew giving him a toothy grin that he couldn’t resist. He lifted her from Tessa’s arms and took off down the ice, spinning his princess around like they were dancing at a ball.

 

“Me too, Daddy, me too!” Anna called out to Scott, shuffling towards him on the ice. She jumped into his arms as she reached down to pick her up and kissed his cheek once they were moving.

 

As the boys took their little girls for a dance, Kaitlyn turned to Tessa and put a hand on her arm.   
  
“Don’t react, but I’m already pregnant.” Kaitlyn said, looking between Andrew and Liza and back to Tessa.

 

“You’re not?!” Tessa tried to remain calm but let out a low quiet squeal.

“I am having another baby. I just took the tests this morning. I’m telling him over dinner.” Kaitlyn was glowing, saying the words out loud making it feel so much more real. Tessa put an arm around her and pushed them off the ice towards their husbands and daughters.

 

“We better take another dance before this tour family grows then. Congrats, Mama.” Tessa skated towards Scott, wrapping her arms around his middle and joining their dance.

 

Andrew opened an arm to Kaitlyn as he saw her approach and she put a hand on Liza’s back and a hand on Andrew’s and they began to waltz, just the three of them. She couldn’t wait until they were four.


	20. Christmas in July Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Fic prompt: Haven Denney has a flashback to when she and Brandon Frazier had their first Christmas season together as kids, and smiles as she gets back to reality, and he's standing by her - ready to skate with her in a Christmas show. He kisses her hand before they go on the ice. All these years later, and they're even more committed to each other (both off and on the ice).

Her older sister had skated for a few years with a boy already and she swore that she had yet to contract cooties from him, even if sometimes Caydee came home from skating a little more grumpy than usual. She promised. Boys don’t have cooties, especially ones that skate with girls.

 

So far Haven believed her. She had been skating with Brandon for quite some time now and didn’t feel any different. Well, she liked to skate holding his hand instead of alone but she thought that was more out of habit than anything else at this point. Years later she might say it’s more something else than habit.

 

It’s their first season together and their local roller skating club has put together a little Christmas show for the parents, to show off the improvements of their children. Haven and Brandon are skating a short number to “Santa Claus is Coming to Town” and she feels like they have it down perfectly.

 

As the night of the show comes around, Haven squeezes Brandon’s hand as their names are called and they skate out to center of the small roller arena. He feels his body sigh as they get into their starting position and then the magic happens. She doesn’t want to let go of his hand ever.

 

They’re standing on the edge of an ice rink years later holding hands. Someone’s skating to Baby It’s Cold Outside and either that or the actual chill in the air made Haven shiver. Brandon looked down at her, her pearly skin left exposed to the cold air between deep red velvet fabric, as they were about to take the ice.

 

She caught his eye and smiled at him and he couldn’t help but to drop her hand and put his arms around her, even for just a moment. She smiled as she relaxed back against his chest, her head falling back so she could look into his eyes.

 

“Hi,” she said.

 

“Hey,” he replied.

 

“I’m glad you never gave me cooties.” She blushed, binging her hands to intertwine with his as they gently swayed together as the skater before them was finishing their program.

 

“What?” He laughed and leaned down closer to her so he could hear better.

 

“Caydee had to convince me that you didn’t have cooties so that I would skate with you our first year together.”

 

“I am so glad she did.” Brandon bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead before stepping away from her as the applause started and the last program ended.

 

Then, their names were called, and like they’d done so many years ago, they took the arena together and began to skate. This time though, when they finished, she thanked her lucky stars one more time that she never caught cooties from Brandon and knew they would keep holding each other’s hand for a long time.


	21. Christmas in July Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Fic prompt: Tessa Virtue finds a pair of Scott Moir's childhood skates (from preschool), and realizes they're the perfect thing (along with a pair of her childhood skates) to put under the tree to announce that she's pregnant.

7 hours and 29 minutes ago, Jordan Virtue came storming into Tessa’s home to greet her with an abrasive question, even for a sister.

 

“My God, your boobs are huge! Are you pregnant?”

 

Jordan hadn’t even dropped her bags yet, still holding them in the entrance way, waiting for an answer with impatient eyes.

 

Exactly 72 minutes later Tessa knew for a fact that she was pregnant. After 6 minutes of knowing and deliberating how to tell one mister Scott Moir, the two had left the bathroom to dig deep into boxes of Tessa’s old belongings as a wave of sentimentality rushed over them with the news of a little baby coming to join their family.

 

“I can’t believe you still have all these little dresses and tutus.” Jordan held up a teal dress in one hand and a small pink tutu in the other. Tessa smiled at the memories, content in the knowledge that parts of her and Scott’s past together would be part of their child’s future.

 

“Do you think Scott still has his costumes from then? It’d be cute to have them, maybe we could hang them in the nursery.”  

 

“Who would’ve thought then you’d be making your own babies.”  
  
“Jordan, that’s disgusting. We were so young!” Tessa threw the delicate dress at her sister. “Besides, he still had cooties then.”  
  
“Yeah, that’s exactly why you let him be your boyfriend for almost a year.” Tessa pouted at Jordan, beating her at the teasing as she always does.

 

“I suppose I’ll ask Cara to be the godmother then, eh? If you’re just going to…” Tessa gasped and froze, her hands lost in a box. Jordan watched as a tear rolled down Tessa’s cheek and fell into the box in front of her. Slowly, Tessa pulled out two delicate pairs of skates, one white and one black.

 

Tessa ran her thumb against the back heel of both, recognizing them by the TV+SM carved into the base of the boot. Scott had done that during a break the summer they dated. The skates were the first ones they’d had as partners. She didn’t even know she had his.

 

“Jord, these are perfect.”

 

“They are.”

*************************************

Christmas with the Moirs was full of hustle and bustle, but before hustle and bustle is always silence. Scott woke to peace and quiet and rolled over in bed to see the face of the woman he thought might be more beautiful than the angel on top of their tree. This was nice. This was how Christmas should always start, he thought.

 

He rolled onto his side and pulled her closer, nuzzling against her neck. She sighed in her sleep and shrugged him closer. His lips moved in whispers from her ear to the dip of her collarbone. He moved his hands against her hip, slipping under her thin tank top to rub gentle circles against her stomach. Tessa’s breathing hitched and she sighed, slowly waking.

 

She woke to calming circles and comforting kisses. As his hand swept over her abdomen, Tessa felt a flutter of excitement for the gift waiting for Scott under his hand. Their fingers intertwined on her stomach and she giggled, opening her eyes to look down at his bedhead against her shoulder.

 

“Merry Christmas, babe. I have the best gift for you.” Tessa yawned, stretching against him and slowly waking up fully. Then she sat up, pulling her up with him, and dragging him down the stairs without second thought.

 

“You’re awfully excited for someone who doesn’t like mornings.” Scott remarked as she shoved him down on the couch, giggling, and went to the tree to pick up a wrapped box. She was practically skipping as she came back over and placed it in his lap.

 

“Open it.” She sat next to him, bouncing on the couch cushion as he slowly pulled back the wrapping paper. He tore off the last bit and she let out a laugh-cry. He opened the top of the box and gasped at the skates below.

 

She nodded for him to keep looking in the box. He took out the black set of skates first, tracing their initials on the heel. Then hers, doing the same.

 

“These were ours. Will they be getting some use again?” Scott asked, looking at her with excited eyes. She couldn’t stop herself from letting the tears flow and her smile break out across her face. Taking the skates from him and setting them on the couch next to her, she took one of his hands and kissed it before putting it on her stomach. She kissed his cheek and nuzzled against him to direct him back to the box. And then he saw the last of the gift, the card that simple read, “Merry Christmas, Daddy.”


	22. Christmas in July Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Fic prompt: Madison Chock finds a sleeping Evan Bates on the couch on Christmas morning, and tries to snuggle into his arms without waking him. This does not pan out, and he wakes up. However, she enjoys the fact that she now gets to kiss him, since he's awake.

Madi wakes to sunshine and a silence so quiet she can hear the hum of the refrigerator all the way from her bedroom on the second floor and begins to panic. If there’s sunshine and it’s Thursday she’s running. Really late. If it’s that quiet, she’s also managed to lose her precious Henry. Henry who is more important to her than running late to practice.

 

Shooting up in bed, Madi grabbed at her phone on the nightstand somehow getting into a wrestling match with the charging chord before finally freeing it to see a text from Igor saying, “snow day!”

 

Sighing with relief, she flopped back against her pillows. The snow, that explained the silence. She got up and crossed the room to open her blinds and look at out the thick layer of deep white powder covering the grass. It looked to come up and overflow into her window planters outside of the kitchen and still falling; definitely too much to shovel out while the sun was still rising to get to an early morning practice. However, it was the perfect weather for cuddling with her favorite man.

 

Madi slipped on a sweater and slippers and bounded down the stairs in search of Henri and a nice warm cup of coffee to curl up in the big chair by the window and watch the snow fall. Calling out his name, Madi heard two pair of little foot prints coming to greet her at the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Gucci?” Evan’s dog licked at Madi’s heels as she bent down to pet her and Henry. She had thought Evan had gone home early last night. There was no way he would have forgotten his precious princess…which meant he was still there.

 

Madi couldn’t help the smile taking over her face at the thought of getting to snuggle the little fur babies and Evan all in a wintery bubble of warmth and love. She tiptoed towards the coach and caught sight of her favorite redhead curled up under a blanket.

 

He was gently smiling in his slip, his lips parted and puffing out air between each gentle lull of a snore. Maybe it had been him not the refrigerator she had heard. His arms were curled around a pillow, holding it close against his chest.

 

Slowly, Madi pulled the pillow from his arms. He snorted and shifted back further into the couch. She lifted one of his arms, watching his face to see if he was waking. With no sign of disturbance, she lay against him letting the arm she’d lifted fall onto her back.

 

Sensing the shift in weight on the couch, he stirred, pulling Madi closer and bringing a hand up to tangle into her hair. He looked so irresistible she couldn’t help but stretch against him and press a long kiss to his lips until she felt his breathing change. She nuzzled against his chest to watch his eyes slowing flutter open. She giggled as he strained to peak down at her.

 

“Well, good morning to me,” he yawned with a smile.

 

“Happy snow day to us,” she giggled, kissing him again for good measure.


	23. Christmas in July Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Fic prompt: Andrew Poje takes Kaitlyn Weaver to the streets of Waterloo for a romantic Christmas Eve date.

“In a few months, we’ll be done competing,” Andrew stated. He didn’t speak with hope or with sadness or with any particular emotion. The words just fell from his mouth like an emotionless thought.

 

It wasn’t a sparkling idea like the snow beneath their feet lit by the Christmas lights hanging from gutters on houses as they walked up his street. It wasn’t dark like the sky above them, too cloudy to show any stars. It was just there and steady, like their hands clasped together between their bodies.

 

Kaitlyn had nothing to say back so she shifted her hand in his to slot their fingers together and press their palms closer together. Their feet carried them forward to the corner of the block.

 

Andrew had grown up on this street. Playing hockey across the street into his buddy’s driveway. He learned how to ride a bike by being pushed from the top of the hill. His family had always lived in the one same house. Kaitlyn envied that about him at first but then this street became the closest thing to home she’s ever felt.

 

“Next year maybe we can have a house and host Christmas at our place.” Kaitlyn’s words dropped between them.

 

“We have a home, we have for years.”

 

“Not in Canada and not somewhere permanent. I want us to have all this.” She motioned with the hand not in his to the lamp posts and the houses and the different decorations in front yards and the scenes playing out through lit windows of family’s celebrating together and of children leaving out milk for Santa.

 

It was something they’d be talking about for years, settling down somewhere in Canada. Getting a full house that they could call home. Filling the bedrooms with little humans and the yard with flowers and toys and laughter and memories. They’d made homes before. In Toronto, in Detroit, in New York. Kaitlyn could make wherever they wound up feel comfortable and theirs, but only for some time.

 

“We don’t have a chimney even anymore, Andrew. How could Santa bring gifts?”

 

“I have a gift for you and a promise,” Andrew stopped walking and began to search in his pockets, “that one day, we’ll unlock our future and have a home together.”

 

He pulled out a small jewelry box and placed it open in her hands. Inside held a small charm key with a heart engraved in the middle and a deep red diamond inlaid, the same color and cut as the larger one on her engagement ring.

 

“Andrew, it’s stunning.”

 

“May I?” He motioned to the charm and the necklace she already wore around her neck. She smiled and turned, lifting her hair up so he could slide the charm onto the chain. A shiver shook her body as she dropped her hair and turned back around to face him. Whether she was cold or moved emotionally, Andrew took her into his arms and held her close.

 

“I love you so much.” Kaitlyn pulled back from his embrace far enough to look into the eyes of her favorite man and her forever home and kissed him until they were too cold to stay out any longer.


	24. Christmas in July Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Prompt: Kaitlyn Hawayek and Jean-Luc Baker first Christmas together.
> 
> Set Jean-Luc's first year at DSC with Kaitlin.

Jean-Luc still could only remember about 7 people’s names at DSC and when the snow started piling up and the drive to practice began to take double the time. Then, the Christmas lights went up and trees were being driven down the highway atop cars. The days until Christmas got down to just one and it was finally time to go home.

 

His flight was supposed to leave at 5 but the snow started at 3 and all the flights were grounded until further notice making home a complicated and distant thought and Christmas Eve alone in Detroit a sad reality.

 

As he hung up the phone call to his parents and gathered himself and his bags to make the trek back out of the airport and to the taxis, his phone buzzed with a text from the one and only Kaitlin Hawayek, partner extraordinaire.

 

_Heard your flight got cancelled. I have cookie dough and Christmas movies. Taxi here._

That sounded like a better idea that the wallowing in self pity and cursing the winter weather he had planned. Hopping in the taxi, he rattled off Kaitlin’s address. The drive might have taken 45 minutes longer than it should have, but when she opened the door and he was met with the warmth of the heat laced with the smell of logs burning over a fire and cinnamon, he couldn’t be bothered to care.

 

“Hey, Merry Christmas Eve!” Kaitlin ushered Jean-Luc in, taking his coat and hanging it on the hooks near the front door and letting him know he could drop his bags anywhere.

 

“Thanks for the invite. I could use some cookies right about now.”

 

“I figured loneliness deserves company or whatever the saying is…and if we were both going to be sitting alone in Detroit, we might as well do that together.”

 

“Also, it would be kinda disastrous for our plan to world dominance if you ate two tubs of cookie dough on your own.”

 

“Yeah, that too.” Kaitlin blushed, pushing a tub towards him along with a cookie sheet.

 

She had already covered the counter in flour and scattered a variation of ten cookie cutter around the area. Handing him a rolling pin, she reached into one of the tubs and pulled out a large glob of dough and got to work.

 

A half hour later, they had a hockey team worth of gingerbread men and enough skates to provide for a synchro team cooking in the over. Jean-Luc had suggested they watch The Grinch and while he watched to make sure the cookies didn’t burn, she went to find enough pillows and blankets to make a cozy pillow fort on the floor.

 

As she finished up by the TV, Jean-Luc met her with a plate of cookies and they sat together under the mounds of blankets on top of mounds of pillows with the fire crackling at their feet and snow falling out the window.

“Merry Christmas, Kaitlin,” he whispered hours later as she slept against his shoulder.


End file.
